The present invention is directed to an explosive powder charge operated setting device with a guide magazine projecting from one side of the device. The magazine holds a nail carrier strip spring loaded for feeding the nails in the carrier strip one at a time into a muzzle bore through an insertion aperture. The nails are displaceably held in the carrier strip and the head of each nail projects outwardly from one side surface of the strip with the heads having a smaller diameter than the muzzle bore from which the nails are driven.
A powder charge operated setting device for nails is disclosed in DE-PS No. 23 14 920. The setting device has a muzzle part located on the front of the barrel. On one side of the muzzle part, there is an insertion aperture through which nails, held in a carrier strip, are fed, one at a time, into a bore of the muzzle part. The carrier strip containing the nails is fed from a guide magazine by a spring force through an insertion aperture into the muzzle bore. The magazine extends laterally outwardly from the muzzle part. When a nail is inserted into the muzzle bore, it supports itself on the muzzle bore surface. Due to the equal size of the diameter of disks on the nail and of the muzzle bore, a nail is arranged in axial alignment with the muzzle bore.
A considerable disadvantage of this setting tool is that only nails with abutment means corresponding to the diameter of the muzzle bore can be used. Carrier strips from which the nails are displaced, cannot be utilized in the known setting tool because a displacement of the carrier strip free of the nails is not possible.